continuefandomcom-20200214-history
Drunkstravaganza! (Part 1)
JonTron jetpacks into Continue? HQ to get drunk and play terrible games with Paul, Nick and Josh. This is a two-part episode, with the first part being uploaded on JonTron's channel. Mickey Mousecapade Mickey Mousecapade, released in Japan as Mickey Mouse: Fushigi no Kuni no Daibouken (ミッキーマウス 不思議の国の大冒険''"Mickey Mouse: Adventures in Wonderland"), is a platform game developed and published by Hudson Soft originally in 1987 for the Family Computer (Famicom) in Japan.Capcom released the game for the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) in the United States. The character of Mickey Mouse attempts to save a young girl who happens to be Alice from ''Alice in Wonderland. Minnie Mouse follows Mickey around and occasionally gets kidnapped. Various villains from Disney cartoons make an appearance as bosses. Continue or Game Over? Quotes "MINNIE! FUN HOUSE! COME ON!" - Nick "To Fun House, on the other side, 'We Have Rape'." - Paul "Eww, look at that creeper behind that window." - Paul "Mice float down here!" - Jon "I watch your show so much I know where to chime in." - Jon HyperZone HyperZone (ハイパーゾーン HaipāZōn) is a shooter video game developed by HAL Laboratory, Inc. for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES) video game console. It used the SNES' mode 7 capability. HyperZone's gameplay is a cross between a racing and shooter game. The object of the game is to navigate each level while shooting enemies and earning points until finally an encounter with a boss enemy ends each level. The mode 7 tracks are similar to the well-known progenitor of mode 7 racing, F-Zero. As a scrolling shooter, it is also similar to Star Fox ''in that the player's ship is constantly pushed forward through each level. Continue or Game Over? Quotes "This is like F-Zero if both sides were F-Zero." - Jon "Yo, you just got killed by future vaginas." - Nick "In the future vaginas will have four pussy lips." - Josh "This just in, doctor's have discovered the gene for four pussy lips, funding research immediately! - Jon "Cancer research - CANCELLED, pussy lip research - ALL THE MONEY!!" - Paul Super Godzilla 'Super Godzilla' (超ゴジラ Chō-Gojira'' in Japan) is a video game for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System released in Japan on December 23, 1993 by Toho. It was released in North America on July 1994. Unlike other games of the era, Super Godzilla is not a straight action game. Instead, the player must guide Godzilla into the different levels by pressing the adequate button in the appropriate place. The game is split in two screens: the top one shows the actions Godzilla is making at the moment, while the bottom one shows his location on the current level. When Godzilla finds a monster to battle, the game switches into a standard side-view fighting segment. Continue or Game Over? Quotes "It's called fucking Super Godzilla, what you gotta know, what you wanna know? Bitch!" - Jon "Yo, what does Godzilla's dick look like?" - Nick "I'm thinking about cat dick, I can't stop." - Nick Gallery Continue & JonTron.jpg Drunkstravaganza.gif JonTron Drunkstravaganza did i do that.gif|'Did I do that?' Category:Episodes Category:Drunkstravaganza Category:Special Episodes Category:Episodes with guests Category:Unanimous Game Over Category:Snes Category:NES Category:Multi Game Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes